The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST). In particular, the invention relates to a fraud-resistant SST, such as a fraud-resistant ATM (automated teller machine), and to a motorized card reader module for use in such an SST.
ATMs typically store large amounts of cash. This makes them vulnerable to attack by thieves. To combat physical attack, ATMs include a safe for storing the cash. However, ATMs are also vulnerable to attack by fraud.
One type of fraud involves a third party placing a length of thin, strong, material over a card entry slot in the ATM. The material is so thin that it may not be noticed by an unwary user of the ATM. The material is selected so that it prevents a user""s card from fully entering a motorized card reader module located behind the card entry slot. This causes the card to jam so that it cannot be drawn in or ejected by the card reader module. When this happens, the user generally assumes that the ATM has gone out of service and goes away from the ATM, leaving his/her card jammed in the card reader module.
The third party can then extract the card from the card reader module, remove the thin material, and (if the third party has observed the user""s PIN) use the card to withdraw cash from the ATM.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to reduce the possibility of this type of fraud.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal comprising a fascia defining a card entry slot, and a card reader module located behind the card entry slot, characterized in that the terminal further comprises a terminal shutter operable to cover the card entry slot in response to the card reader module detecting a card within the module that cannot be transported.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention when a card is stuck within the module the terminal is able to cover the card entry slot, thereby preventing a third party or the authorized card holder from removing the card. This safeguards the card without damaging it in any way.
It will be appreciated that the card entry slot is a slot defined by the fascia through which a card passes to enter or exit the card reader module.
It will also be appreciated that the terminal shutter is provided in addition to any shutter that is located within the card reader module.
Preferably, the shutter is retractable. The shutter may be retracted by a manually operable electronic or mechanical mechanism accessible on opening up the terminal. For all example, a latch mechanism for opening the shutter may be accessible when the fascia is opened.
In one embodiment, the shutter covers only the card entry slot. The shutter may be located to the front of the card entry slot, or to the rear of the card entry slot. If the shutter is located to the front of the card entry slot, the slot may be located in a recess.
In another embodiment, the shutter covers the entire fascia, thereby covering any display, keypad, or other user interface element located within the fascia. In such an embodiment, the shutter may be transparent, or may have a transparent portion, to allow a user to view a message on the display explaining what has occurred.
The terminal may activate an alarm on detecting a card within the module that cannot be transported. This alarm may be audible or visual, and may be relayed automatically to an appropriate person, for example to a person authorized to service the terminal.
The card reader module may detect that a card cannot be transported using sensors. The event of a card having jammed may be indicated by any convenient technique. For example, where a first sensor detects the presence of a card and a second sensor does not detect the presence of the card a predetermined time after the first sensor detected the presence of the card. Another example is where a sensor continuously detects the presence of a card for a predetermined time interval. A further example is where a sensor detects the presence of a card for a predetermined time during attempted transportation of the card in a forward direction and the same sensor detects the presence of the card for a predetermined time during attempted transportation of the card in a reverse direction. Any one or any combination of these techniques may be used to detect that a card cannot be transported.
The terminal may be an ATM.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal including a card reader module, characterized in that the terminal includes a terminal shutter operable to block access to the card reader module in response to the card reader module detecting a card jammed within the module.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of preventing fraud, the method comprising the steps of: providing a terminal shutter for covering a card entry slot, where the slot guides a card between a user and a card reader module; detecting entry of a card into the card reader module; monitoring transport of the card within the card reader module; and, in response to detection of a failure of the card reader module to transport the card correctly, activating the shutter to cover the card entry slot.
The method may include the further step of displaying on a monitor a message informing the user about the capture of his/her card.
The method may include the steps of detecting continued activation of a first sensor but not detecting activation of a second sensor within a predetermined time. The first sensor may be a width sensor for sensing the width of the card, and/or a magnetic stripe detecting sensor for detecting the correct orientation of a card. The second sensor may be a read head sensor located in the vicinity of a magnetic card reading head within the card reader module.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there is provided a motorized card reader module for use in a self-service terminal, the module comprising at least two sensors for detecting the presence of a magnetic stripe card, characterized in that the module generates an alert signal in the event that a card has entered the module but cannot be transported by the module.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention, a card reader module provides a signal for alerting an ATM controller that an obstruction may be present in the module, where the obstruction may be the result of an attempted fraud.